Akane's Rose
by YoukaiTajiyaSango
Summary: [Christmas one-shot] Akane gets some roses from a mysterious lover. Who is it...?


A/N: Yay!! Christmas story!! I know this is clique-ish, but... My sister and I were just playing around and I thought that it was a GREAT idea! This is my first Ranma ½ story that I'm posting up. Yup. So credit goes to my sister too! She doesn't know this tho... haha. Sorry if they're OOC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½... sadly. ;

Well, here it is! One-shot.

-----------------

Akane rolled over in her bed, and then rolled back again. She just couldn't SLEEP! _'_Errgh..._' _she thought.

Earlier, something odd had happened...

FLASHBACK

_It was morning, and I had just gotten up. The sun was bright, and it shone in my eyes. _

_I walked down the stairs, and was greeted by my dad and two sisters. I looked at them sleepily and said "Good morning" to them too._

"_Akane, could you go wake up Ranma?" Kasumi asked me. "He's still asleep, and the rice is almost ready... oh, and wake Mr. Saotome too..."_

_I sighed and went over to his room. I knelt and nudged him gently. 'It's Christmas after all!! I mean, the water is FREEZING... but it would be quite funny...' I thought. _

_He awoke and looked at me. "Ohayou gozaimasu," I said with a smile, and I guess that scared him..._

"_Are you okay?" He asked and put a hand to my forehead. 'Why the heck does he think something is WRONG with me?!! Can't I be NICE for ONCE?!' I hit him on the head, which I hope answered his question._

"_Okay, you're fine..." He growled and got up. He kicked his dad and his dad grunted back. _

_Ranma and I walked back to the kitchen as Mr. Saotome followed. Kasumi saw us and started serving everything. I sat and Ranma (oddly) sat down by me._

_We ate breakfast as ordinarily as possible and then I called back to my family (and boarders) that I was going out. Dad said okay, and I grabbed my jacket._

_When I came back, everyone was really quiet. I stared at them, and put my bags away. I came back, and heard a quiet tadaima!_

"_Okay. What's the matter here? Why's everyone so quiet?" I asked, and they just stared at me._

_I really don't like eyes on me for a long period of time._

"_Okay, why is everyone like this?!" I asked again, a bit more frustrated. _

_Finally, Dad cleared his throat and pointed at the table. "Those are for you. The roses."_

_I looked at them, and looked at my friends. "They're for me?" I was dumbfounded._

_The card read:_

**Meet me at the park at 8:00 tonight. Be there.**

"_Oh Akane, you have to go!!" Kasumi said with a smile. She was right: I _did_ want to go. But what was there?_

"_Ah, maybe. I don't know. Depends on what I'm doing tonight," I replied._

_Ranma didn't say anything. Actually, he looked quite ticked._

'_Wonder who sent them?' I thought._

_-----_8:00 P.M._-----_

_I walked to the park, jacket tightly wrapped around my shivering body. I was still curious about this "meeting" and I wanted to know who it was._

_When I arrived, all I saw was a figure. 'Wonder if that's them?' I thought. That... figure... looked so... familiar. _

"_Who's there?" I called, and they turned. Their face was indistinguishable in the poor light. I looked again, and squinted. Could it really be..._

"_Ranma?" I called again, and the figure shivered and called back, "Yea. Akane."_

_I looked at him, and he looked at me. I didn't have to see him to know he was looking at me._

"_Why are you here?" Could it have been HIM? I blushed slightly, making me a little bit warmer. _

_He stood up and walked over to me. He looked into my eyes, and I stared into his back. He looked, and I understood. He broke the gaze._

"_I sent you the flowers."_

_I looked at him. He sent them? But... all that money..._

"_Ranma!"_

"_What'd I do now?!" He said, startled._

"_Why... when... how much...?!" I stammered. _

"_It didn't cost much; don't worry about it."_

_I had tears in my eyes. Why? I was so confused. 'Oh, Ranma,' was all I could think of._

_Except—_

_I hugged him._

_At first, he stiffened. He looked at me, and his eyes hardened a bit. I hugged a bit tighter and he softened and actually hugged me back. _

_A distinct thought came to mind: _**"Ranma's spending Christmas at MY house!!"**

_I smiled and said to Ranma, "Let's go home."_

_-----end-----_

"Ranma..." I whispered aloud, and stared at the ceiling again. P-chan wasn't home again... 'Wonder where he is...' she thought, and got up.

She walked downstairs, and went into the guest room. Mr. Saotome wasn't there. 'Don't know where he is either.'

Ranma was barely asleep and he felt Akane walk in. He looked at her groggily and muttered a "what".

She looked at him, and sat down.

"Ranma... I... I love you!"

Ranma's eyes widened, he looked up, and thought: 'Whoa, I'm awake. What the heck did she say?!!'

"Akane... I... I don't know what to say...!" Ranma stuttered, his eyes looking into hers.

"Do you love me back?" Tears were in here eyes. She was trying really hard not to cry; she knew the answer already.

"Yes. Yea, I do. I love you, Akane."

Then, they kissed as the clock read **12:00 A.M.** It was Christmas Day, and their first kiss.

Owari 

A/N: Interesting. Hehe... I think that was sort of cute. I love Ranma ½, but I never know how to make fanfictions come out right!! Like this one... I haven't seen Ranma ½ in a while, so I bet they are WAY OOC! Sadly.

Well, please R&R!

--Sango


End file.
